Changing Lives
by NzBoy
Summary: A family is put under police protection after there son is shot. To prevent further danger, the Pandits are given new lives and a fresh start. Could you lie about your whole life?


**Hello! This is my first time writing on this site. I'm really nervous and I'm hoping that you'll all enjoy this first chapter and want me to keep updating. I know this first chapter may be a little bit boring seeing as you don't know the real climax, but please write reviews and tell me what I could improve on. Also – the main character Elena was inspired by Indian Actress Priyanka Chopra. Also this story has been inspired by the mystery/thriller "When I Was Joe".**

It just kept seeping through his shirt. I was still in a state of shock. The emotional part of my brain was not on. My arms and legs were moving if they had a mind of its own. I lay him down onto the hallway floor then ran to the kitchen and grabbed the tea towel that was lying messily by the sink. I rushed back to Rakesh. I was telling him useless things when people don't know what to say like "It'll be okay" or "You'll be fine" But I knew it meant nothing to him. I pressed the tea towel onto his abdomen area and kept it there as still as the night while my other hand was clutching his. After what felt like hours the ambulance finally charged down the road. I opened the door, looking the paramedic in the eye, and moved to the side so she could see him. Her face was blank like a sheet of iron. People like her probably saw things like this every day, or worse. But finally my emotions come flooding to me, and that's when it finally hit me, hard. My brother had been shot.

{8 hours ago}

"Elena Pandit, I swear, I'm giving you two minutes or else your brother and I are leaving without you" I heard my Dad shout from the Kitchen. "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec!" I shouted back. I told him I could catch the bus, but I secretly think he likes giving us a lift you school. I stuff my homework and drink bottle into my bag and run into the hallway. My brother gives me a "Why do girls take 2 hours getting ready?" glare.

I smile at dad and we go to the car. I grab the front seat a poke my tongue out at my brother. He mutters something in Hindi, but I can't tell what. I look at my dad getting into the car slowly. He has bags drooping down his eyes. He's been telling me how hard the restaurants getting. He works early and gets home late, yet things are still tough. After my Mom got re-married, He's worn out looking after me and my brother. Even though I'm 17, he still doesn't like leaving me and Rakesh at home for too long, so he always tries to get off work early, but he usually doesn't get home until 9pm. He tries to stay positive around us, but I know he feels crap inside.

We get out of the car and I wave to Dad. As soon as I see him curving the corner, I quickly grab my brother's shirt and crouch down to his height. He's only two years younger, but I still like proving I'm his BIG sister. "So, what's the situation with Daniel?" I ask curiously. I can see him embarrassed talking to me, but I have to know. "He's just...annoying me about coming after school...Like, he keeps calling me a girl because I don't want to go." He says, taking up a frustrated tone. I look him in the eye, which makes him feel even more awkward. "And you're not going, Okay? These guys aren't the kind of people you want to be around, trust me. And I know, Daniel's your 'friend'" I say with air quotes "But he can't keep bossing you around. You have to stand up for yourself." "Kay." He says, obviously not really listening. "What about you and Anna and the gang?" he says, more interested. I sigh and give a little shrug. "Girls'll be girls, no matter how much of _kutta's _they are." He laughs half heartedly and walks over to his friends at the front gate and gives me and awkward wave. I give him a big smile and wave back just to embarrass him I then walk to class.

Rakesh and I have always had a weird relationship. We're fighting and arguing all the time, like any brother- sister relationship, but we always talk to each other. Since Mom left, we've just become so much closer, and share everything with each other. He's more distant with Dad, but Rakesh was always a Mommys boy, though he would never admit it.

I go to History and sit next to Emily. We talk about school and homework but nothing interesting. I look over at Anna and Taylor giggling and talking to their BF's. And to be honest, I guess I am jealous. I mean, Emily and I hang out and stuff, but I haven't had a good friend since Sheena left for England last year. The day breezes by with the occasional homework assignment and at the end of the day, I decide to walk home, but try quickly searching for Rakesh. I can't see him anywhere, so hopefully the bus has already left. Anna and her crew drive past me and start beeping and doing a stupid wave at me. "Look, it's the geekling Pandit. Where's your sidekick?" They start laughing like Hyenas. I just roll my eyes. I'm so not in the mood.

I unlock the door expecting to hear Rakesh's stereo going off with Eminem but all I hear is silence. Nothing. "Hello?" I say. No answer. Hopefully he's gone to his friend's house or something. I turn on the T.V and make some popcorn. I chuck my bag on the floor and take off my jacket I put my feet up and watch some brainless reality show. Ah Bliss. 20 minutes in and I hear someone furiously pounding on the door."Rakesh!" I clamour "How many times have I told you to get your key!"I go back to watching T.V when all of a sudden I hear him groaning. Confused, I go over the front door. I can tell it's him but for some reason he's clutching to the side of the door through the glass. I pull the door open and am prepared to give him a speech about remembering his key, until he falls onto my shoulder and I see the blood.

**I really hope you enjoyed this story and want to hear what happens next! If you guys like it, I'll keep posting (: Please give a review even if it's critical. If you have any questions about that story, please don't hesitate to ask! Thanks!**


End file.
